The present invention relates to peripherals for optical fibers and, more specifically, to a tray for holding a plurality of the same or different optical fiber splices simultaneously.
Due to the nature of optical fibers, joining two ends requires a splice which is of significantly greater size than the fiber itself. The splices create physical conditions that can lead to damage of the fiber optic cable entering and leaving the splice. As such, devices have been designed for holding splices, thereby limiting the movement of the splice and potential damage to the fiber.
Many of the splice holders presently used are high density holders, capable of holding multiple splices. Generally, these comprise a number of adjacent vertical ribs extending upwardly from a base with spaces therebetween for the splices to be inserted. The space between the vertical extensions is determined by the thickness of the splice so that a friction fit is achieved when the splice is inserted between adjacent vertical ribs or extensions.
An additional consideration in retaining optical fiber splices is the type of fiber splice to be retained. Generally, optical fiber is available in single fiber format and a ribbon of 12 fibers connected together. The standard splice for a fiber ribbon is about 1.6xe2x80x3 long and about 0.2xe2x80x3 wide, shorter and wider than the standard single fiber splice, which is about 2.35xe2x80x3 long and about 0.12xe2x80x3 in diameter.
As such, splice holders are typically made in two different dimensions depending on whether they hold single fiber splices or ribbon splices, the distance between adjacent vertical ribs or extensions being farther apart to fit the thicker but shorter ribbon splices. Alternatively, the spaces between vertical ribs are small enough at the bottom to engage the thinner single fiber splices but the spaces increase toward the tops of the adjacent ribs to accept the thicker ribbon splices.
However, the prior art devices are limited in that they do not provide a holder that is capable of precisely holding a plurality of splices of different sizes simultaneously.
The present invention is directed to a fiber splice tray comprising a base member, a plurality of adjacent opposed retention members extending upwardly from said base member to a terminal end and a plurality of adjacent opposed extension members extending upwardly from said base member in an area between opposed retention members, said opposed extension members being separated by a space for accepting at least a portion of a fiber ribbon splice, wherein the terminal end of each of the retention members comprises opposed arms separated by a space for accepting at least a portion of a single fiber splice and further wherein the fiber ribbon passes through the area between adjacent retention members below the terminal ends of the retention members when a fiber ribbon splice is engaged by the extension members.
Preferably, at least one of adjacent extension members are defined by a wall extending greater than 180xc2x0 toward the adjacent extension member. This configuration provides a contoured fit for retaining the ribbon fiber splice between the adjacent extension members. Similarly, the opposed arms have facing walls wherein at least one of the walls is greater than 180xc2x0 to retain the single fiber splices between the opposed arms.
The area for passage of the fiber ribbon between adjacent retention members provides a staggered configuration of retention and extension members. This, taken together with the location of the terminal ends of the retention members being above the area where the ribbon cable passes between adjacent retention members provides for increased density of splices, i.e., the ability to hold more splices in a smaller space.
The base preferably includes openings through the tray, generally in the area outward of the retention members, bounded at least in part by a shelf which further acts to keep the fiber spice engaged in the retention member. The opening allows the optic fiber extending from the splice to pass and the fiber to rest against the lower side of the shelf, preventing upward movement of the fiber that could dislodge the splice from the retention member. The openings are not bounded entirely on all sides, preferably including a diagonal passage for the fiber to enter the opening.